VOX Box: Countdown 4 - April
Characters * Rocky Ballantine * Kathy Duquesne * Sonia Alcana Location * My Alibi, Gotham City, NJ * April 10th 2016, 1301 Local Time VOX Archive * Sonia Alcana: legs sliding on floor, clatter Oh good. You ordered me a drink already. So... What're we drinking to? * Kathy Duquesne: To our loved ones. Though they may be gone, they will never be forgotten. * Rocky Ballantine: Well said. clink * Sonia Alcana: Amen. drinking sounds, sigh, long silence: 13.7 seconds Pretty sad, ain't it? * Rocky Ballantine: Well, you could look at like we're all drinking in some bar in the middle of a Sunday afternoon. * Kathy Duquesne: Or? * Rocky Ballantine: You could look at it like we're celebrating the holiday? * Sonia Alcana: expletive?! Which holiday did I forget this time? * Rocky Ballantine: '''chuckle National Sibling Day. * '''Sonia Alcana: sigh Oh, okay... Were we supposed to exchange gifts or-? * Kathy Duquesne: '''No, Sonia. I think you're in the clear this time... Though, I'm still waiting for my Christmas present. * '''Rocky Ballantine: '''What I'm trying to say is that I'm glad to be here with my sisters. * '''Sonia Alcana: '''Oh, right... Yeah, okay... I love you, too, Rocky. slurp * '''Rocky Ballantine: '''I'm serious. You girls are my family. * '''Sonia Alcana: '''We're family now? I thought we were conspirators... * '''Kathy Duquesne: '''Families make the best conspirators. * '''Sonia Alcana: sigh I get what you're both saying, but I say we shut up and let the booze do the work for us. slurp * Kathy Duquesne: 'Come on, Sonia. Yes, we're working toward a goal and we're getting close to the next phase, but that doesn't mean we have to let this consume us. * '''Sonia Alcana: '''Newsflash, Kath... I lost my entire family when I was nine. I'm not sure there's anything left of me. * '''Rocky Ballantine: '''I know it's only been... Well, not even five years for me, but... But I feel the same way with the loss of Kevin... * '''Kathy Duquesne: '''Sonia, I didn't know you back when you lost your family but you and I were there when Rocky lost Kevin. That's what brought it back for you. Before that, you were healing. I know that, because I was, too. What happened to Kevin is what put us on this path... and we've been working toward this for so long, it might seem like another life, but we're still the same girls deep down. * '''Sonia Alcana: '''No. We're not. * '''Kathy Duquesne: '''Yes, we are... If we lose sight of that then we've let them win. Cobblepot, Thorne, my father, this Court or whoever... if we lose who we are, they win. * '''Rocky Ballantine: 'sigh She's right. * 'Sonia Alcana: 'slurp I hate it when she's right. slurp * 'Rocky Ballantine: '''Okay, well, so what... We just try to ignore the soul crushing despair in our chest or- * '''Kathy Duquesne: '''Give me your hands... * '''Rocky Ballantine: 'clatter * 'Kathy Duquesne: '''Thanks, Rocky... pause Sonia? Your hand? * '''Sonia Alcana: '''What? No... * '''Kathy Duquesne: '''Come on. * '''Sonia Alcana: 'glass set on table, liquid sloshing, clatter * '''Kathy Duquesne: '''Thanks. Okay, see these? Remember these? * '''Sonia Alcana: scoff How can I forget? I have to look at it constantly and remember how drunk I was to let you two to convince me this was a good idea. * 'Kathy Duquesne: '''This is a good idea... And what you just said was the whole point, Sonia... We wanted a reminder of that day and the pact we made. That was the point. That's why we're here... We're reaffirming the promise we made on this day all those years ago. Rocky's right. We're not just friends. We're not just conspirators. We're sisters. * '''Sonia Alcana: '''The point, the symbolism, the whole shebang is not lost on me... That's not what I regret. it's the stupid design. * '''Rocky Ballantine: '''Hey! Come on! I don't mock your interests, Sonia. * '''Sonia Alcana: 'scoff What's to mock? I'm cool. Therefore, my interests are cool. * 'Kathy Duquesne: '''Hey now, girls... No. I'm with Rocky on this one, Sonia. The design is perfect. It fits us to a T. You're brave, I'm bold, and Rocky's the brains. * '''Rocky Ballantine: 'chuckle Actually, it's courage, power, and wisdom... but... You know, it's not important. slurp * 'Kathy Duquesne: '''The point is we're in this together. Alone, we've got what it takes to take down enemies, but together we can save each other, too. And that's exactly what we need to do if we're going to do this. They've taken so much from us already... I won't let them take either of you two down with them. Okay? * '''Sonia Alcana: 'sigh We should have drank to that... slurp Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Countdown 3 - March. * Story continues in VOX Box: Countdown 5 - May. * This is an updated version of VOX Box: Countdown - 8 Months Ago. Links and References * VOX Box: Countdown 4 - April Category:VOX Box Category:Rocky Ballantine/Appearances Category:Kathy Duquesne/Appearances Category:Sonia Alcana/Appearances Category:Terrible Trio/Appearances Category:My Alibi/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances